Of Sin and Redemption
by VoidElemental
Summary: The greatest fear can lead to the greatest courage. The greatest pain can lead to the greatest joy. Can the most broken become whole? Can the world accept, or will it burn? Only time can tell, and tell it shall.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Sin

_So tell me what do you know of those you call gods? Never mind I am sure it is wrong. Right now humans believe that a few gods gave birth to this world through their descendants, or some nonsense like that. The truth is simpler and yet more complex. In the beginning everything was everything, no distinctions or individuality. Then for some reason the universe changed, things became 'different'. From this arose the primal forces, the origins if you will. Most would say there would be two urges, to create and to destroy. Forever in balance, as all things have a bit of each. But this view is wrong, or rather incomplete for there was a third, greater urge, that to exist. And so we have the three urges to create, to destroy, and to exist. _

_ For a long time things progressed so, then for some reason the urge to destroy one out and slayed both the urge to create and destroy, while the existence watched, not caring for the war of its brethren. But no thing is truly destroyed that energy had to go somewhere, and so the gods as you know them arose, shaped by the will of those who worshipped them. Some gods were stronger then others as they represented more. Things were balanced for a while, controlled by the new god of balance. However the gods were scared, scared of the remaining primal urge, he without a name. _

_ Scared of his power, for these new gods were shadows compared to him, banded together for the first and last time to drive him out. They had the god of tricksters, the god of deceit, the goddess of plans, and the goddess of thoughts convince the primal that he must go and find a second purpose to his existence, that it was not enough to merely exist. The convinced him to go to the void. The void is a terrible place, the anti of this world. It is alien to life in everyway. Yet at the same time it is filled with creatures whom a terrible and powerful beyond our imaginations, for all intent and purposes nothing existed in there compared to our world. Driven mad by the loss of his very purpose, the last primal waged war upon the gods. _

_The results were horrifying. On one side, the most ancient consciousness in the universe, albeit trapped in a new realm. On the other the combined might of the new gods, thousands on minor, hundreds of lesser and 12 greater, each more powerful then the last. For mortals the war seemed to last forever, entire galaxies were erased as the primal god unleashed his wrath and insanity. Realizing the futility of their resistance the new gods cast their strength to partially seal the prime into the void, but in order to do so they had to once again trick him. Telling him that he could return when a series of conditions were met, a human must have no reason to live, must exist just because they are not dead yet, and they must consume the heart of their still beating of their most cherished person. Only they did not tell him that this human would only get a small fragment of him, and would have to go against the remaining gods to truly free him. _

_At the conclusion of this there remained few of the new gods. Humanity was left to their own devices each time rising to new heights, until the conditions were met, each time humanity was nearly hunted to extinction. The first civilization of might and magic, erased in a few years, the era of ageless beings, gone, the age when technology ruled and mankind harnessed the power of the stars, until they too were distinguished. For when a bit of the primal inhabits, they take within them a part of the void, and an ageless struggle, and they only know their hunger. Each time the new gods become weaker, soon they may not be able to put down the beast. This now brings us to our current tale._

* * *

Konoha, the village was the shining example of the perfect hidden village. Civilians and shinobi working hand in hand, protecting their precious people and village with their lives. For its citizens life took on an idyllic, almost surreal quality. But one small four-year-old child, Naruto Uzumaki, the village was the very essence of hell itself. Said boy was now hiding outside one of the clan compounds. He thought he would be safe here as he could hear sounds of a party dying down, surely they would not think to look here.

A puddle on the ground drew his attention for a moment as he saw his own reflection. Piercing blue eyes stared back at him framed by a mop of spiky blond hair. Three whisker marks could be seen on each cheek, birthmarks or a scar he never knew. At one time he may have been called cute, but tonight his face was haggard and his eyes had the look of one hunted, for hunted he was.

'I've finally gotten away from the villagers, for now at least. Perhaps I can rest for a little while more.'

With these thoughts he soon fell asleep convinced that he was safe, at least for a few hours. As he rested he dreamed of one of the few people who was ever nice to him, besides the hokage, or as he called him, hokage jiji. He dreamt of a young girl only slightly older then himself. She was like him, an orphan but unlike him she was not abandoned to the street. Her hair was dark ebony, which on a night like tonight would have seemed to glow, just like the moon. She had deep chocolate brown eyes that just sparkled with kindness. Of all of the villagers she was the only one who would even look at him, the only child that would play with him. It was safe to say he had a little childhood crush on her. She was his most precious person, one he would do anything for.

With a start his eyes snapped open, his sense of danger honed by years of beatings and tortures could tell someone was coming his way. A shadowy figure carrying a sack jumped right overhead, startled he stood up and crashed into him. They both fell in a heap, only furthering their problem by trying to extract themselves.

Naruto stood up and quickly backed himself against the wall, trying to look as small as possible before saying to the stranger, "S-sorry s-sir, I d-didn't mean to run into you."

The man looked at Naruto giving him a judging look, checking to see if he was a threat before saying "Whatever kid, just don't mention you ever saw me.: his voice was deep and hoarse, he seemed almost out of breath.

As he began rummaging around for the sack he dropped Naruto could only stare at this man, he hoped he wouldn't hurt him. Naruto was snapped out of his fears by a faint whimpering sound. The man seemed excited by them, but Naruto was just confused. Then he realized that it sounded like a small child, and it was coming from the sack!

"Ah there's the brat" the man's voice seemed gleeful, "now I can finally get out of this worthless village." The man seemed to have forgotten all about Naruto.

Although he was not the brightest of children Naruto knew that this was a kidnapping, being the subject to them himself. "HELP, HELP, KIDNAPPER. HEEEELLLLPPPP" As soon as Naruto shouted the now identified kidnapper looked panicked and quickly moved to Naruto when the sack shifted once more. Out of it came a young girl the same age as Naruto with dark violet hair and white pupiless eyes. Over the wall leaped a man garbed in white, who bore some resemblance to the girl in the bag. Naruto, seeing the man distracted by the new arrival as the young girl whimpered "Tou-san", quickly fled, hoping to escape before someone recognized him and started the hunt again. Despite his speed and haste the young girl still managed to burn an image of him in her mind.

As Naruto ran he paid little attention to his surroundings if he had then things may have turned out differently. He ran for a while until he suddenly crashed into someone else. As he looked up and saw a woman with pink hair he slowly began to tremble with fear. For there before him, backed up by five others was his worst tormentor who he knew by one name, Haruno.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Seems like the little fox has fallen right into our hands. Seems that the demon knows he should be punished." Her voice whispered with a maniacal glee, one that filled the young boy with terror. Before he could run a sharp blow to the back of his head knocked him out. 

* * *

Naruto slowly woke up from being unconscious. As he did so he tried to take in some of his surroundings. What he saw was a dark, bare underground room. Little could be seen, jut four walls, one of which he was tied to. He could hear a large group of people muttering things just outside of his sight. The whisperings once more stuck fear into him. _Die demon. We should kill it now. No, make it suffer. Revenge for the fourth!_ A cacophony of hatred seemed to crash into him.

'Why? What have I ever done? All I have known is pain and hatred. WHY?' Naruto once more asked himself but as always he could not know the answer.

Suddenly the door opened and a 16 people walked into the room, once more led by the pink haired Haruno.

"Soooooooo, the little brat is awake." Her voice filled with the most torturous of glee. "Well then I think its time we get started on your treatment. Well first let me tell you something. The Hokage will not be able to help you here, he's busy dealing with the cloud." As she explained she took out six knives. "So we have lots of time." With each word she slammed a knife into Naruto's side. Despite the pain Naruto refused to cry out or scream knowing it would only encourage them, even as his blood began dripping onto the floor. "What's going to happen is that everyone is going to get a little _playtime_ with you, then before we throw you out of our village, you we have a special little treat for a demon like you. Now doesn't that sound fun?" With that final mark she took out another knife and gave him a long deep cut stretching from his right collarbone to his left hip. Blood began pouring from the wound. "Well I'll leave you to your games now."

With he leaving the others began to grin and rub their hands together, obviously enjoying what to come. Naruto's world descended in to a cacophony of pain and misery. Naruto didn't understand at first, usually the villagers would only glare at him with hate and keep him out of their stores, although every week or so some drunk would beat him but never for long. They got bored quickly. Today however it seemed as if there was far more civilians who would try to hurt him, they seemed far more bloodthirsty then usual. Because of his mysterious healing he was conscious for the whole thing, for all of the pain. Every bone was broken multiple times, he was stabbed, cut, raped, drowned, suffocated, and every other terrible thing that could happen to the human body. Every second seemed like a day, every minute a year, every hour an eternity. It was sometime during this that Naruto's mind began to break for the first time, the pain shattering his child mind into a million of pieces, slowly pieced together only to break again and again.

After the last villager finally finished his "revenge" by slitting Naruto's throat the rest of them came in, carrying bundles. The villagers began to deposit the bundles around him; he then realized it was wood. Sudden clarity burst through his pain-fogged mind. 'Wood means fire, fire means pain! If I'm lucky maybe it will kill me'.

"Let it be known that on this day we finally finish what the yondaime started. Today we finish the demon off once and for all. Today we kill the demon like it killed so many of our loved ones. Today we cleanse Konoha in fire and a new demon-less village will rise from the ashes. TODAY we burn this infestation from our lovely home!" Once again that pink haired bitch incited the crowd to new levels of violence as they began to pelt Naruto with rocks, knives, anything they could, if only to cause the demon more pain. "Now demon don't think I forgot about you, you see I have a special gift for you today. We are going to let you see what we do to demon whores in this village, and we will let you have one final act as a demon before we finish you off! Bring her in!" Once again the crowd began to cheer. "Kill the demon." "Burn him." "Kill him" "For the Yondaime."

Suddenly the villagers all froze, though the flames on their torches continued to burn as a figure appeared out of the darkness right in front of him. He seemed to be in his mid to late 40's. His hair was a fairly standard brown with dull green eyes. All in all this man was very unnoticeable, one could look at him and forgot abut him in the same minute. He slowly walked towards Naruto, his steps at first slow and unsure, but with more confidence as he got closer. Suddenly a smile split his face as he whispered "Finally", in a voice that seemed too happy given the situation. A flicker of light from one of the torches gave light to a headband, one with the symbol of Iwagakure on it.

"So boy how does it feel to be killed by those your father died to save… even as he slaughtered my people, my friends, my family. This is how hatred is repaid, and no one will ever know that I was the one who caused this. Such a simple genjutsu on these pathetic villagers and they were clay for me to shape. My village will welcome me like a hero for killing the Yellow Flash's only son. Goodbye hell spawn, may your final moments be of agony." With that the man disappeared into the shadows and time seemed to move once again.

Before Naruto had time to even comprehend what the man said the door began to open, suddenly the villagers began shouting, "Bring in the sacrifice." "Kill the demon loving whore." With these words Naruto's heart began to beat rapidly as fear began to fill him once again, but not for himself. A group of villagers came in carrying a table of some sort, and a figure was bound on the table. _'Please don't be her, she doesn't deserve this, please no.' _Naruto thought desperately, pleading with whatever gods there were for his true nightmare not to become a reality. His fears were confirmed when he caught sight of the girl bound to the table. Her small almost delicate frame seemed even smaller surrounded by the hateful villagers, her dark hair splayed around her head, forming an ebony halo.

"NO! Let her go, she has nothing to do with this. Please no." He cried out desperately hoping to convince at least one of them to save her, the person he cared about more then any other, his most precious person, his precious Mika.

"Oh look the little demon doesn't want us to hurt his toy, too bad. Don't worry we will only do what you would have eventually done." With those words they finally placed her on a table right in front of him. Her eyes pleaded to him to help her, to do anything. The fear and pain in those brown orbs hurt him more then anything else could have. He began to struggle more against his bindings, screaming at the villagers if they hurt her they would pay. The villagers just laughed at him and told him that he would be dead soon.

Reaching into her pockets the pink haired woman pulled out a knife. She screamed to the crowd to chant down with her. As they reached zero she swung down her knife as Naruto screamed for them to stop, but alas they did not heed him. However just before the knife pierced Mika time once again seemed to stop. She turned once more to him; her brown eyes seemed to shine with a hidden power. With a loving and tender expression she said t him "Live, for me. Don't let them destroy who you are." With one final smile to him the knife entered her chest and the light faded from her eyes.

Naruto just stared, unable to understand what happened, unable to accept it. His mind rebelled against the fact. It wasn't until he felt them pry open his jaw did he come back to reality. Looking down he saw something in one of their hands, a shape the size of his fist, covered in blood, yet twitching. With horror he realized it was a heart, a still beating heart. Before he could react they shoved it down his throat and forced in to swallow. Bile rose up to his throat as he stared forward blankly, trying to understand what new terror happened to him.

It was then that he gave up. He had nothing, no reason to live. The one person he swore to protect, the one good thing in his life, she was gone. He no longer cared if he lived or died, he just existed, and what a sad miserable one it was at that. The moment he gave up he felt something, something other then pain, fear, anger, or anguish. It felt as if a great being had turned its gaze to him. It was alien to him, he did not understand it, nor it he. Its consciousness dwarfed him and made him feel meaningless. He felt this creature reach out to him, and give him something that took residence inside him. He felt things begin to change.

The villagers once again began singing as the fire began to consume him, suddenly those closest stopped, followed by those near them and so on until everyone stopped cheering and stared in horror at what was in front of them. The flames that were once orange and red had now become blacker then the darkest night, the no longer reached towards the boy but instead they seemed to be searching for something new to feast on. But worse of all was the boy. A dark and terrible figure seemed to rise up behind him only to slowly be absorbed into him. Suddenly the door slammed shut, trapping those who had not been wise enough to flee. The air itself seemed to scream as the temperature dropped, causing their breath to fog in front of them and frost to form everywhere. Slowly the boy opened his eyes and gazed at those who remained, a grin cracked his face and what a terrible visage it was.

-Present Day-

In a large tower bearing the kanji for hokage on it an old man sat staring at a photograph and a bingo book. The particular page on the book had a blank spot for a picture and these words.

_Name: Unknown_

_Alias: Unknown/ Demon Amongst the Gods._

_Rank: Unknown_

_Affiliation: Unknown_

_Elements: Unknown_

_Kills: Unknown, but suspected to be over 1000_

_This page is reserved for information on what might be the most bloodthirsty person or creature to set foot on this world. Nothing is known about him except for what he leaves behind. Ten years ago travelers, both nin and civilian, began to come across persons who had been not only killed, but feasted upon by a human or humanoid creature. More and more reports filtered in, slowly increasing in number of victims until small villages were found destroyed. The most famous of these incidents involved the Tsuchikage visiting one of the supply villages in the Land of Earth. The person quickly attacked the Kage's party and managed to flee, but enacting a heavy toll. Unfortunately none were able to get a glimpse of the attacker. A year later the attacks stopped suddenly, however there are still rumors of bandit camps being devastated in the same way. Whoever this person is it is advised to flee on sight. Do not engage. If he notices you run, hide, and pray he does not hunt you. _

_ The grey brothers_

The old man seemed to wilt in his chair and age even more. "Oh Naruto, what can I do? I can only hope that you are in control."

* * *

Alright here is the first chapter. I will admit I am not too happy with the actual torture/killing part but i was never good at them.

Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, sorry it took so long to write, but it was hard to get motivated as it didn't seem like to many people were interested in the story, with the lack of reviews and views. Well anyone here is chapter 2. **

Chapter 2: Meetings, Teams, Twists.

In a classroom in Konoha's academy a group of new aspiring genin whom just passed their examination the night before were sitting, and waiting for their old teacher to arrive so they could be sorted into their new teams. In this group there were eight students who really stood out from the rest, while the others may have some skill these ones were a step above them.

"HaHa, I can't wait until we get to do some missions, I'll become a chunin in no time. Right Akamaru?"

First we have the one who was at the moment bringing all the attention to himself, his name, Kiba Inuzuka, with him was his faithful ninken Akamaru, Kiba was often a brash and loud, at fourteen he like many young males were ruled by instinct, even more so due to his clans feral nature. Feral was a great word to sum up his appearance as well. His brown hair was wild and unkempt, with two red fangs over his cheeks marking him a member of his clan. He wore a grey jacket lined with black fur. His partner Akamaru was a white dog, standing around knee high, starting to look more like a wolf then a dog.

"Kiba-kun, you shouldn't be so rash, there are others still far stronger then us."

Sitting next to him and admonishing was none other then Konoha's princess herself, Hinata Hyuga. At first glance one would assume she was a shy girl due to the way she acted. But once in a battle, or any sort of contest a new more confident side of her appeared. She was still loathe to hurt others, but if she had to she would gladly to protect her dream. Like all members of her clan possessing the famed Byakugan her eyes were lavender without any pupil or iris at all. Her indigo hair reached down to her shoulders. She wore as always a tan overcoat, bulky enough to hide any weapons and shift in her stance. Already at her age she was becoming quite the beautiful woman, even now men were trying to gain her favor. But because of her clan status she politely yet forcefully declined all of them.

"So loud, so troublesome." This was uttered by one other then this generations lazy genius, Shikamaru Nara. He was fairly average in all regards, in all but two. The first like all members of the Nara clan he was incredibly lazy, secondly he was a genius. Playing any strategy game with him was equivalent to just hitting your head against the wall. His black hair was shaped like a pin apple, although no one said it to his face. After saying his bit he fell back to sleep with a loud thunk.

Next to him was Choji. Cjoji was a "big-boned" individual. So long as you did not mention his size he was one of the nicest people in the world. He was always munching on a bag of chips, or some kind of food. No matter the squabbles of others he would try to get everyone to become better friends at the end of it.

"Shut up I'm sitting next to him!" And here we have the two loudest harpies of the year, Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno. Sakura was in one word a fangirl. She was obsessed over a certain dark haired avenger, but it was not all her fault, he was "in". Plus her mother told her to pursue him. She was of average size and build with bubblegum pink hair, and a slightly larger forehead. Her skills were mainly in chakra control and some medical jutsu.

Ino was a taller girl, she had platinum blond hair that hung in a long ponytail. She wore a purple top and bottom with bandages covering her exposed stomach. She only chased the boys for fun, and to get on the other girl's nerves. She was skilled in her clan's jutsu and she showed some interest in kenjutsu.

The boy in question was Sasuke Uchiha. He was considered by many of the girls to be a dark and mysterious boy, whom if you dug deep enough would love you greatly. He was never a happy of friendly boy, but he was not the worst either. After the massacre of his clan by his brother he turned inward. He forsake all companionship and focused on revenge. He was what many would call handsome, but still cold and silent.

The only other newly minted genin who could compare and even beat Sasuke in silence was Shino Aburame. Like many in his clan he used the Kikaichu beetle for fighting. He was a largely logical person and only spoke when necessary, which was never much. He was fairly tall for his age, Being the tallest in his class. This combined with his trademark jacket and glasses made him a slightly intimidating and eerie individual.

Before much banter could be said their chunnin instructor, Iruka walked in and told them all to "Sit down and shut the hell up." They quickly did so, they learned in the beginning not to draw his ire. "Alright class, you have been the mopst talented class we have seen come out of here in a long time. Now as you know you will be divided into 4 man squads with a jonin sensei. However as you can tell we are an odd man out, but the Hokage has a handpicked student he thinks will even out this problem, I expect all of you on your best behavior. Try to make him feel welcomed." He said the last bit with a smile.

"A new student" wondered Ino out loud, "wonder what they will be like." After this sentence a literal flood of whisperings began about the new kid. Some wondered if he was cute, others how tough, and yet another wondered if he would be able to gain power from him.

Shortly later their classroom door opened, and into their room stepped the 3rd hokage and four anbu guards. The hokage was a kindly old man, yet he still moved with power the defied his age, the effect even more powerful given that he was wearing his formal robes. Quickly waving everyone to sit after they stood to bow to them he looked over at the class before nodding his approval. "You have done well Iruka."

"Hai, thank you hokage-sama."

"Now I just want to congratulate all of you on passing. But know this, the world of ninja is hard and cruel. However I believe that you, the next generation, can surpass us. I know many of you are wondering about your new classmate, I must warn you all that he is different."

"What do you mean hokage-sama, how is he different?" asked Ino.

"When he was younger a terrible event happened to him that caused him to go insane and flee the village. He was found a year later and taken back. But the memories of the event still haunted him and he had almost no sanity left. It was only yesterday we felt it was safe enough for everyone to be around him."

"None of that matters, is he strong enough to keep up with us?" Sasuke asked, only caring if he could use this mysterious person as a stepping stone in the request for more power."

"He is strong indeed Sasuke, but not in an obvious way."

Before the hokage could explain what he just said another squad of four anbu burst into the room through the window with the captain yelling "find him we know he's around here somewhere."

"Inu what is the meaning of this, where is your package to deliver."

"When we took a shortcut through the market our package began to get nervous and told us that he would meet us in here."

"What were you thinking Inu, I ordered you to take the back way, away from the civilians." The hokage all but shouted at the poor anbu captain. " Go and find him before anyth."

The hokage stopped in mid sentence once again, but this time even the students could feel why. The very air around them began to feel cold and heavy, their breath began to fog in front of them. The windows began to ice up and crack. The flowers in a few girls' hair began to wither and die, eventually turning to dust. Above all though was a feeling of crushing hopelessness, of being empty. Suddenly a figure rose up from the ground right next to the hokage. With a loud swear the closest anbu swung his tanto at the figure. Right before the blade sliced his neck open the hokage knocked it aside with a wave of his hand.

"Now, now neko is that any way to greet your charge?" Asked the hokage.

"My apologies hokage sama, his appearance startled me." The now admonished anbu replaced his sword.

Now that the commotion was out of the way the students had a good chance to look at the newcomer, not that they could see much. He was taller then most of them, standing at 5' 9". His clothing was odd. He was wearing what appeared to be all white strips of cloth, wound together over and over again, trapping every bit of his body, including his hands, rendering them immobile. Written across these strips were more seals then they could count, each of them more complex then the last. In fact due to the amount of seals it would be easy to mistake the clothing for black, with white spaces in between. Atop of his head was an all white mask, with two slots for his eyes and three for his mouth. His eyes were an ice cold blue, hard and cruel. Some of the students felt shivers from his gaze, while others had more severe reactions, some going as far as to back away from him and move towards the back of the classroom.

"Now now, be nice to them." The hokage stated with a kind smile. Instead of answering him the strange boy began a series of hissing growls. "No you have to work with them." This was followed by even more of that strange growling, these ones sounded angrier. "If you don't keep your word you will not be allowed out." AT those words the boy seemed to calm down and just stood there.

Iruka spoke next, "Well how about you introduce yourself to the class, you know things like your name, likes, dislikes, dreams and goals." After glancing at the hokage, whom nodded to him and in a stern voice told him to do so in a normal language that they all speak.

After a few moments of hesitation he asked Iruka "Name?" His voice was surprisingly soft, almost shy like. Yet it seemed to have a faint echo around it, as if more then one being was trying to be heard at the same time.

"Hahaha, the dobe doesn't even know his name" this came from none other then the heir of the inuzuka clan, he would have said more if not for the glare that the hokage sent his way.

"Yes your name, you know what other people call you." Iruka ever the teacher asked him again in a kind and caring voice.

The mysterious boy paused once again, appearing as if he was in deep thought. Finally he seemed to remember something, "Monster" he said at first, much to the gasps of many of the class. "No, maybe Demon?" At this point the entire class was confused. Who would name their child something like that?

At this point the hokage once again stepped in, "No, remember what I called you?"

"Naruto?" the boy said with a tilt of his head. "Yes you are Naruto Uzumaki. Now go to the other room and I will help you get ready for your team. Iruka please continue."

As they left the class just stared in wonder at what they had just observed, none really new what to think about it. "Anyway" Iruka continued, " here are the teams, Team 1- 6 who cares you're fodder, Team 7 is Kiba, Sakura, and Sasuke."

"Alright take that everyone, I get Sasuke-kun to myself". If you couldn't guess this was Sakura. However at this point no one really seemed to care a whole lot with who was on the avenger's team. "Team 8 is Shikamaru, Hinata, and Choji. Team 9 is still in circulation. Team 10 will be Ino, Shino, and Naruto. I just want to say once again class that I wish you the best of luck. Your sensei's will be here shortly."

As he left the room Naruto walked back in at the same time. While the rest of the class got together and sat by their new teammates, he went to the corner of the room and just glared at the class. No one quite knew what to do until Hinata got up and walked towards him, ignoring the warnings and advice of her fellow team and classmates. As she approached him more and more students turned to watch, each whispering to her to sit down or that they felt a bad vibe from him. She ignored all of them, when she was but ten feet away from this Naruto that strange hissing growl from earlier was heard again. Eventually when she was only 3 feet from him they could see the boy slowly shifting his stance, but luckily Hinata stopped. What she did then shocked them all to their core.

She got on her knees and bowed deeply as a servant does to a master. Never had they seen anyone from the Hyugaa clan, much less their heiress, bow to anyone; not even to the Hokage. "Arigato, I know you may not remember me. It was you who saved me all those years, if not for you I would be living a fate worse then death itself. For that and showing me how to be strong I thank you. Any request you have should it be in my power I will be glad to grant."

Needless to say the class was stunned to hear someone like Hinata thank someone so sincerely and offer so much was astounding. Many began to wonder just what had occurred between the two. Many thought that the boy would be thanking Hinata or at least respond, well they were disappointed. For a full minute they watched as Hinata bowed to this boy who moved not an inch. Eventually he spoke with words as halting as difficult as before. "You. Are. You. No. One. Else." With those words he fell silent again, sensing he would say no more Hinata stood, ignoring the whispered question and joined the rest of her team.

Soon the doors opened and in walked in two jonins. The first was a man, eh was wearing the standard jonin outfit, including the flak jacket. He had a respectable beard and slightly spikey black hair. He also had a cigarette in his mouth. He called for team 8 and left the room with them in tow. The woman was wearing what seemed to be a dress mad of bandages with a mesh shirt underneath it. She had black hair that ran to just beyond her shoulders. But most astonishing were her eyes, they were a red that they thought belonged exclusively to the sharingan. She called for team 10 to meet on the rooftops. Ino and Shino rose to follow her out the door. Naruto just once again seemed to be absorbed by the floor.

Rooftops

Now we join the newly minted team 10 amongst the rooftops of the village, if one looked into the distance one could see many of the other teams having their meetings. Sitting in front of their jonin sensei both Ino and Shino sat directly across from their sensei while Naruto say farther away, slightly to the left and behind of them. "Alright team, lets first introduce ourselves. My name is Kurenai Yuhi, and I am a genjutsu specialist. My likes are my future husband and helping young ones grow, as well as having fun with my friends. My dislikes are those who believe kunochi to be inferior and those who believe genjutsu is a lesser shinobi art. My goals and dreams are to have and watch my own child grow strong, as well as help cement genjutsu as a valid field to specialize. Oh and I almost forgot, my elemental affinity is for fire. Alright you next." She said this pointing at Ino.

"My name is Ino Yamanaka, so far I don't really have a specialty beyond my clan techniques, although I think I may have an aptitude for kenjutsu. I like gossip and using gossip to my advantage, I like being able to work with others, flowers, as well as being able to prevail in a hard situation. I don't have any major dislikes, well except for those who think being a ninja is just a game. My goals and dreams are to take over my clan and lead it to prosperity as well as making a name for myself. I also want to try experimenting with my clan techniques in an active battle scenario. My affinity is for water."

Kurenai nodded at her, " those are good goals. I am glad to see that you are more mature then most girls your age, and understand that this is not a romantic game. As for kenjutsu I believe I have a tutor for you, you next."

"My name is Shino Aburame, I specialize in planning and my clan techniques. I like those that think things through in a logical manner, and learning more about bugs. I dislike those that do not plan ahead as well as those who hate people because they do not understand them. My goals and dreams are to become clan head and perhaps breed a new type of bug to fight with."

Kurenai nodded to him and then asked Naruto to go. "Uzumaki Naruto… wide scale destruction and hunting… Likes … you don't need to know … dislikes … a lot… goals and dreams… find why… affinity, fire… wind… xul."

Before Ino or Shino could reply Kurenai cut them off, "Okay, now Naruto the hokage wanted to see you, he will tell you where to meet tomorrow okay?" With a single nod he slowly slipped into the roof and disappeared. "Now before we go any farther I must talk to you about your teammate Naruto. You must be careful around him. I cannot say anymore until you are officially ninja. Right now you still have another test before you're an official team. So meet at training ground 10 at 6 am."

Before they could ask any questions she disappeared in a swirl of leaves, it was only then they realized she was a genjutsu the entire time. With a fair bit of grumbling on Ino's part they parted ways, neither realizing what was to come later.

**Hey guys. Just wanted to say something real quick. Naruto's ability to go through things is like obito's but it only allows him to travel, it does nothing like turn him intangible. **

**Please review, they give me encouragement to write.**


End file.
